


A Freak

by Anonymous



Category: Jeff Dunham - Fandom
Genre: Jeff being insane and horny towards Peanut needed to exist, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, no one had done it and it needed to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeff is drunk and lonely.
Relationships: Jeff Dunham/Peanut
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	A Freak

Jeff is sitting up with his back against a pillow, and the headboard as he watches some late night TV. “I haven’t been in a relationship in years, maybe I am just a freak.” Jeff mutters sadly before taking a swig of his drink. Peanut, who is sitting beside him turns, and promptly head butts his shoulder. He takes the bottle away from his lips, and looks down at his purple friend. “What?” He asks, annoyed. “You aren’t a freak Jeff. You just haven’t found the right one yet.” Peanut tells him sincerely. “Right, but it’s gotten rather lonely lately. No one to talk to or to-” Jeff begins to say. “Or to get freaky with?” Peanut interrupts. “Yah, that.” He takes another drink, and places the bottle on his nightstand. “If it makes you feel better, I haven’t gotten any action either.” Peanut jokes, and Jeff chuckles. “Of course you haven’t.” He speaks through a smile. “Other than you having your entire forearm inside me, but that doesn’t really count.” Peanut explains. “How does that feel by the way?” Jeff asks curiously. “More or less like when you have butterflies in your stomach.” Peanut responds. “That makes sense.” Jeff gazes down at his thigh, laying his other hand there, and stroking it gently. “I wouldn’t mind something else though.” Peanut says offhand, and Jeff immediately snaps his eyes to him. “What? How would that even work?” He questions, confused. “Well, you could always make another hole for that.” Peanut mutters suggestively, and Jeff gulps. “No one will ever know.” Peanut adds, his purple hand groping the man’s crotch. Jeff gasps, holding back a moan as Peanut rubs him.“My guilty conscious will know.” He mutters, wrestling with his mental state, his cock beginning to grow from the stimulation. “But does that really matter?” Peanut looks down. “Take it out.” He commands. “You know I can’t.” He states obviously. 

“Right..” Jeff agrees, and undoes his pants with his free hand, digging out his cock. “Here, let me try.” Peanut says, laying his hand on the cock, attempting to stroke, but he can’t grip it. Instead he rubs his hand up and down the shaft. “Is it working?” Peanut asks him, and Jeff is writhing. “Y-Yes, you’re doing fine.” Jeff strains, and then lets out a soft moan. His cock leaking precum from his tip. “Wow, you /really/ haven’t been touched in a while.” Peanut mentions at what he’s witnessing. “S-Shut your damn mouth.” Jeff responds bitterly, his own hand now stroking himself. “We both know what you want to do.” Peanut taunts him. Jeff averts his eyes over to the nightstand, and stops touching himself to open the drawer that had lube, and scissors. He grabs both, clicking the lube open with his thumb, and squirting it onto the tip of his dick. He closes it, and tosses it back into the drawer. His hand now back to stroking, making sure the lube covers every inch. “This is pretty desperate, you realize that right?” Peanut points out. “I don’t care. I just..want inside.” Jeff grumbles, losing his sense of morals. He flips Peanut onto his stomach momentarily, hovering over him, and using the scissors on his butt to cut a hole. “Ow! That fucking hurts!” Peanut shouts at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to fix you up later.” Jeff mutters to him. He tosses the scissors back into the drawer as well when he’s done. He flips Peanut back over to face him. Now was the moment of truth. 

“Is this gunna hurt too?” Peanut asks nervously. “No, of course not.” Jeff assures him before jamming his cock into the newly opened hole, the stuffing making it difficult. “Nnngg yes, shove it in there!” Peanut moans out. Jeff pushes forcibly, trying to carve a path in, the pre cum wetting the fluff enough to change the shape. His other arm caressing the doll tenderly as he begins to thrust. “Why..why am I..doing this?” Jeff contemplates while groaning. He closes his eyes in shame, and turns his head away. “Cause it feels good fucking my tight little hole.” The doll responds. “It shouldn’t...” Jeff wants to stop, but he can’t. “Just fuck me like a real man!” Peanut yells at him, and that’s when Jeff lets loose, aggressively ramming his cock deep inside Peanut, grunting like an animal. “Oh Jeff- right there! Ngg yes! Yesss I’m your slutty little doll!” He loudly moans. Jeff squirts heavily inside him, relief and guilt creeping up in his mind. “We can’t do this again.” Jeff mutters, pulling out. “Not a freak. A horny freak.” Peanut pants. “I’m going to sleep.” Jeff mutters distraught, slipping his hand out of Peanut and turning his back. He turns off the tv and the bedside lamp, leaving a cum filled Peanut lying next to him. 

At one point during the night, he swears he feels something sliding over his arm from behind him, but he figures it was probably nothing.


End file.
